Saturdays
by micah.n10
Summary: Iruka let himself think, not for the fist time, that this was a perfect Saturday. KakaIru. SasuNaruSaku. YAOI. ONE-SHOT.


_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I make any money from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Summery:** Iruka let himself think, not for the fist time, that this was a perfect Saturday._

_Warnings for angst, character death and the__ subtle__ (sledgehammer) like hints of SasuNaruSaku._

* * *

**Saturdays  
Angst. G.**  
_kakashi x iruka  
Sakura x Naruto x Sasuke  
_

Two muscular legs wrapped around his body, uniform covered arms pulling his back flush against chest. A masked chin tucked its self perfectly over his shoulder and Iruka let himself think, not for the fist time, that this was a perfect Saturday.

The mask rubbed against his cheek like an affectionate cat, pulling him from his musings. Playful, loving and distracting enough for the chuunin not to notice when two arms claimed his torso. Glancing down at the apparent apparitions, Iruka smiled and laced their fingers together. He squeezed, just a little, just enough to show his appreciation. The hand in his squeezing back.

A slender half covered thumb found its way to the pulse at his wrist. It circled in a synchronized sway to the gentle thrum. Iruka let his eyes flutter momentarily, only opening them fully when the feel of uncovered lips softly kissed in cadence against the nape of his neck. He smiled, sweet warm breath tickling, and decided nothing could ever make him give this up.

--

Nestling into the warmth of each other, they fell into familiar conversation.

Team Seven was doing well. They fought together, ate together, played together and lived together. And their training was fast becoming a spectators sport. Of course they were smarter, wiser and stronger then ever before but sometimes… well it was Team Seven. Iruka laughed as his whole body heaved up and then down, the sigh behind him so grave.

"I've decided to call what they have, 'Sharing Silent Love'." Iruka announced. "Because together, Sakura has learnt to share, Naruto has finally, thank Kami, learnt silence and Sasuke has found love. It suits them, don't you think?"

He got a silent nod in response.

From there they mused over Jiraiya's most recent attempt to bribe Tsunade-sama. The rumours said he'd offered twenty-percent of the Icha Icha franchise profits, if only she'd let him back into Konoha's onsen. Quite rightly, she refused. Though according to some, that had more to do with Shizune, rather then Tsunade's morals.

"I truly fear the day that Ero-Sennin decides to bribe our Hokage with something a little more… liquid. The onsen will never be safe again." Iruka laughed.

Playfully, he swatted at the face beside his. He just knew those eyes of feigned indignation were on Jiraiya's behalf and not the Hokages. Perverts united.

A little later and Iruka was regaling the story of Gai-sensei's Exuberant display of Manly Youth. "Last week he tackled Neji-kun, forcing the poor boy into that ghastly green spandex. All for the sake of Unity and Team Comradery. Naruto said he'd never seen Tenten laugh so hard." There was a pause, then mirthfully Iruka added, "Until Lee-kun turned on her… with red spandex!"

From the amusing, they went on to discus the amazing. Genma had finally proposed to Raidou. Kurenai had given birth a few days ago in Suna to her second child, while her first graduated to genin the same day. And Akimichi Chouji and Akimichi Ino would celebrate their first anniversary this coming week.

By the time conversation fell back into comfortable silence, three hours had passed.

Cloth covered lips brushed against his face, nudging Iruka gently. Looking to his side, the chuunin noticed both blue and sharingan eyes staring at the red and orange hued sky. Day was falling into night. Iruka sighed, nuzzling back into the body behind him, pointedly ignoring the dimming light in favour of listening to the rise and fall of his lovers chest.

Another comfortably silent moment passed and Iruka wondered how he'd ever lived without this. Without these perfect Saturdays.

--

Beneath him, the solid body shifted. Arms became loose, legs preparing themselves to stand. Iruka huddled closer and refused to let go. He felt the whimper before it escaped, but found no energy to stop it.

"Please," he whispered, twisting his torso around so he could instead hug the other to him. "Not yet. I just… just a little longer, please?"

He waited in the silence, fear and hope raging inside until the familiar feel of scratching fabric had him sagging with relief.

"Thank you," he sighed, being drawn back to the warmth.

--

Skin of sand and marble embraced, several more minutes passing by. There was less light now, and his perfect day was almost over. Another few hours and Sunday would begin, leaving him once again alone. Once again waiting for that next precious moment when he could just sit and smile and touch. When he could feel the warmth of another Saturday engulf him.

"Iruka-sensei?" He ignored the intrusion. "Iruka-sensei, it's-"

"I know," he gritted, still clinging to his lovers chest.

He knew it was time to leave. They didn't have to remind him. Just like somewhere deep down amongst the rain and fog and mud that was his mind, he knew something else. But it was always so difficult to remember, so painful, he'd just pretend it wasn't worth it and let himself forget.

--

Untangled from his lovers limbs, Iruka reached up, combing fingers once again though an unruly head of silver hair. Gods, how he loved it. They way it felt, so fine and soft. The way those two mismatched eyes would close, a quiet moan escaping hidden lips. He smiled, letting his fingers continue down to silver eyebrows before touching the tip of that one slender scar.

"I love you," Iruka whispered, noticing the pink tinge just above the mask.

His fingers hooked both sides of the material and dragged it down, while using his own body to interfere with anyone attempting to peek. Moist lips met his own, their mouths opening to each other without hesitation. Velvet warmth encircled his tongue and not for the first, or last time, Iruka thought there would never be anything better then this.

They parted, a barely audible reply given back. "Always love you, always…"

Within seconds the mask was back in place and Iruka felt himself being pulled to his feet. Letting his hands dangle limply by his sides, the chuunin turned from his lover to the meddler.

"It's time to go Iruka-sensei," the blond weakly smiled. "You know how Tsunade-baba gets if we don't have you back before sunset."

"I know," Iruka nodded. "I just…"

"It's okay," Naruto placed an arm around his sensei's shoulders, guiding him away. "We understand."

--

Walking back towards his two team mates, the blond nodded. Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand encouragingly before moving to take his place opposite Naruto. There, he gently encircled Iruka's wrist. Partially for reassurance and partially to make sure the sensei didn't try and leave without them. It had happened once before.

Sakura stepped forward, attentively, hands clinging to a single Poppy. She knelt down and placed it at the base of Konoha's memorial stone, fingers tracing the line of kanji now so familiar she could find it with her eyes closed. They all could.

"Kakashi-sensei…" her voice wavered. "I promise he's doing better."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura stood and walked back to the waiting group. She wrapped both arms tightly around Iruka's neck and shoulders, pulling him as close as possible, afraid to let go while whispering the same words she said every Saturday.

"I'm so sorry."

Iruka looked over the pink covered shoulder to where he'd been sitting only minutes ago. There was nothing but cold engraved stone.

"Kakashi-sensei's gone already?" he asked, confused.

"Yes," Sakura nodded rapidly, not daring to look any of them in the eyes. "Yes Iruka-sensei, he's gone."

When she pulled away, it was hesitant. It was hard for all of them, seeing their academy sensei so broken. Some days she couldn't do it, and others, she hated herself for merely entertaining the notion of never bringing him back. They always would, of course, if for the simple fact that they were too frightened to even think what would happen if they did not.

_What would he do?_

Quietly Sakura joined Naruto by Iruka's side. The blond wrapped his free hand around hers and tugged lightly, placing a barely-there kiss upon her temple. He understood the sorrow in her eyes, because he felt it too. They all did. She smiled back at him, then to Sasuke, and as a group they walked back through the quiet village streets.

Saturday had come to an end.

END.

--

**A/N: **So, yes. I did kill Kakashi. And, yes. I did break Iruka. In my mind i saw the death of his lover as the act that shatters his mind. He now lives in a psych ward (which is why Tsunade gets mad when he doesn't return on time) and Team 7 take him out on Saturdays to visit the memorial stone where Kakashi's name is engraved. Iruka likes to imagine the older man is there, wrapping arms around him, and gets so caught up in his fantasy world that it becomes a very obscured line between knowing, not knowing, and not caring.

Originally i was going to include all these little details, but i preferred focusing on just Iruka, the ghost (memory) of Kakashi, and Team 7 having to stand by and watch.

Explanation posted courtesy of several curious fans, who were interested to hear more. ^^


End file.
